For many service providers, attaining and maintaining a sizable customer-base is an important component of staying competitive in the marketplace. Customers comparison-shop for lower prices and are often willing to switch companies to get the cost savings. Accordingly, it becomes vital that a service provider company manage customer discounts in a organized and strategic manner.